Irresistible
by Cliomena
Summary: Bella es una chica que fue secuestrada de su familia, ahora debe de encontrar a un hombre que la ayude, pero en el camino se encontrara con el único hombre al que no puede resistirse..


Era difícil encontrar a un ser todo poderoso y mítico en una multitud de treinta mil, o al menos lo era en teoría.

Sin embargo, en la convención anual de ciencia-ficción Dragon*Con, de Atlanta, Georgia, era otra historia completamente distinta. Habían dos Yodas y un Dragon Rider de Pern registrándose en la recepción del hotel, mientras se paseaba todo un regimiento de Storm Troopers. Habían dioses y diosas, todo tipo de alienígenas, guerreros y damas reunidos ahí. Bella incluso vio a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste viajar en su escoba motorizada.

Durante los diez minutos que llevaba sentada, Bella había contado nueve Gandalfs y, si no se equivocaba, había al menos dos docenas de elfos, hadas, ogros, duendes, y otra variedad de seres reunidos ahí, hablando por sus teléfonos celulares o fumando afuera de las puertas del hotel.

Sin olvidar todos los vampiros y demonios que estaban repartiendo invitaciones para que fueran a su "fiesta de sangre" y al festival de películas de Buffy. Sin mencionar que ya la habían invitado dos veces al Klingon Homeworld en la habitación 316 del Hyatt Regency, cruzando la calle. Mientras tanto, un grupo de supuestos hombres andróginos Borg, habían tratado de "Asimilarla" tan pronto entró al vestíbulo del Marriott Marquis.

Esta era la reunión más extraña que ella había visto en toda su vida, y dado el hecho de que era una mujer-pantera que hasta hace tres días atrás había vivido únicamente entre su propia especie, era decir mucho.

—Nunca voy a encontrarlo —se murmuró al mismo tiempo que un hombre gótico extremadamente alto y apuesto se detuvo frente a ella.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡El hombre era pecaminosamente delicioso!

Y él era la última cosa que necesitaba estar observando, pero aún así, ella no podía evitarlo. Él era completamente irresistible.

Llevaba un par de lentes de sol oscuros, incluso dentro del hotel, mientras exploraba la variada multitud como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Algo en él demandaba atención y respeto. Por supuesto, a ella no le ayudaba que sus hormonas actualmente estuvieran elevadas por el cambio que estaba experimentando en su interior a medida que alcanzaba su completa adultez como mujer. Todo su cuerpo estaba zumbando por la sobrecarga hormonal que, hasta que él apareció, había podido mantener bajo un férreo control.

Ahora ella ardía por probarlo y todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse sentada.

Él debía medir por lo menos dos metros diez de altura, aumentada por las botas de motociclista que le agregaban al menos siete centímetros de alto. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que caía sobre sus amplios hombros, y vestía una vieja y descolorida chaqueta de motociclista con una calavera y huesos cruzados pintados en la espalda. Lo peor de todo era que él no vestía nada bajo esa chaqueta y cada vez que se movía, ella vislumbraba más de su bronceado cuerpo.

Sus pantalones negros de cuero abrazaban un trasero perfecto que rivalizaría con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Todo su cuerpo quería levantarse, cruzar la pequeña distancia entre ellos, y tirar su alto y delgado cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que esa hambre feroz y demanEdward de su sangre estuviera totalmente saciada. Pero aun cuando ella experimentaba esa hambre sexual básica, su parte animal sentía un aire de peligro letal en él.

No era la clase de hombre a la que una mujer pudiera acercarse sin invitación.

—¡Akri !

El hombre giró cuando una mujer de aproximadamente su edad llegó corriendo hasta él. Tan bonita como podía ser, ella vestía como una demonio, con un par de alas negras que parecían tan espectralmente reales cuando se movían y aleteaban. Su piel era roja y negra, y su pelo era igual al de él. Incluso ostentaba un par de cuernos rojos brillantes en su cabeza. Su pequeña camisa púrpura era brillante y vestía un top de cuero negro con tres grandes hebillas de plata al frente. Una malla rayada en negro y púrpura y un par de botas militares con una plataforma de quince centímetros completaban su extraño atuendo.

La "demonio" le entregó al hombre una tarjeta de crédito.

—Se rompió de nuevo, akri —dijo ella, haciendo un puchero alrededor de sus colmillos de vampiro—. El hombre de la planta baja lo hizo y dijo que Alice no puede cargar nada más hasta que yo no vuelva a sobrepasar el límite. No sé qué significa eso, pero no me gusta. Arréglalo, akri, o si no podría comérmelo. Las Alice tienen necesidades y yo necesito que mi plástico funcione.

El hombre rió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta y sacaba su billetera. Le entregó tres tarjetas de crédito.

La "demonio" dio un chillido de placer y lo abrazó. Puso las tarjetas de crédito en su bolso en forma de ataúd, luego le entregó una pequeña bolsa de nylon rojo brillante.

—A propósito, te compré estos antes de romper mi plástico. Puesto que no tienes cuernos de verdad, estos son unos falsos para que los uses hasta que regresemos a casa.

—Gracias, Al —dijo él, con una voz increíblemente profunda y evocativa, tomando la bolsa.

Ella sonrió, le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo entre la multitud con las alas agitándose tras ella.

El hombre miró a Bella y le ofreció una media sonrisa que sólo podía llamarse traviesa, pero parecía de algún modo conocedora. Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego se marchó tras la mujer que recién lo había dejado.

Todos los instintos de su cuerpo le dijeron que lo siguiera, pero ella no los escuchó.

Estaba aquí para encontrar al legendario Carlisleisle

Parthenopaeus —un antiguo e inmortal atlante que su hermana esperaba pudiera ayudar a Bella a ocultarse de aquellos que la estaban cazando. Nada de perseguir a un joven y apuesto humano que se veía sensacional vestido de cuero.

Carlisleisle era su última esperanza.

Desafortunadamente, ni ella ni su hermana tenían idea alguna de la apariencia de él. Todo lo que sabían era que venía todos los años a la Dragon*Con con su hija.

Él era más viejo que el tiempo y más poderoso que cualquiera de su especie. Ella examinó a los ancianos de la multitud que estaban vestidos como hechiceros, guerreros u otras criaturas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser particularmente sabio o poderoso, ni que estuvieran con una hija.

De todos modos ¿Cuál era la apariencia que se suponía debía tener un hombre de once mil años?

Suspirando, Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la baranda para poder mirar los pisos inferiores del hotel y examinar la multitud.

Él tenía que estar aquí.

¿Pero dónde? ¿Cómo podía encontrar a alguien en esta atestada masa de gente... er, alienígenas.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella debatió dónde ir a buscarlo. De repente, un hombre alto en un elegante traje negro llamó su atención. No era particularmente viejo, probablemente en la mitad de los treinta, pero sintió un indiscutible aire de poder en él.

Quizás era el misterioso Carlisle. Y él se estaba dirigiendo a los ascensores.

Bella corrió tras él, y apenas lo alcanzó, las puertas se cerraron dejándolos dentro del pequeño compartimiento con un tambor del renacimiento, un extraterrestre verde y Darth Vader.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Cuando miró a través de las paredes de vidrio del ascensor, vio cuatro cosas que la aterrorizaron.

Era un grupo de hombres devastadoramente magníficos. Los dos más bajos del grupo eran idénticos y medían al menos un metro noventa de altura. Todos tenían el pelo negro azabache y vestían con ropas góticas negras.

Los cuatro hombres permanecieron en una formación específica que ella conocía demasiado bien, dándose las espaldas mutuamente a medida que examinaban ansiosa e intencionalmente la multitud, como si estuvieran buscando algo en particular. Eran feroces. Como animales.

Era como si hubieran literalmente atrapado algo en el viento, y en un latido del corazón ella supo lo que era ese algo.

Ella.

—Oh, no —dijo ella entre dientes. Por su contextura, belleza y acciones, reconocería a los de su especie en cualquier parte. Ningún grupo de humanos podía ser tan apuesto o tan intenso. Ni ninguna otra especie estaría tan alerta por su olor.

Ellos, al igual que ella, eran hombres-pantera, y por su apariencia, eran jóvenes y viriles.

Y ella estaba en celo...


End file.
